


Queen of the World

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humiliation, I Blame Tumblr, One Shot, School Dances, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of Cow Queen is oddly fitting for this year's winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the World

In a cramped, dark corner of the gymnasium, a pudgy teenager was curled up and in tears. As much as she wanted to have fun at the prom, to dance all night with her longtime boyfriend, she was afraid. All these people surrounded her, and her lack of coordination combined with her issues made her self-conscious. Knees against her chest, she sat there, eyes pouring like salty waterfalls.  
Tears still coating her eyes, she heard footsteps around her and turned around.  
"Erica...what are you doing?"  
The blonde boy leaned over her, offering out a napkin. "I, uh, I was wondering where you went. Fellas have been worrying about you."  
She took a good long look at him. "Sit down and I'll tell you what's up."  
Butters took a seat on the floor next to Erica. "Is everything okay?"  
She sighed. "This is so embarrassing."  
Slowly, Erica straightened her legs out and lifted one arm, revealing the long tear in her dress. "I ate way too much at dinner, and then I started drinking the punch, and the food was so good...my dress just got too tight."  
She paused, and Butters began to wipe her tears. He looked into her eyes and softly replied, "Go on."  
"Now everyone's gonna think I'm so greedy and fat... and I didn't bring a jacket, so I can't cover it up."  
"Hold out your arms."  
Erica was confused, but did as her boyfriend told her. He draped his suit jacket around her. "Do you wanna go back out?"  
She nodded. Butters helped her to her feet and led her out onto the dance floor. The speakers boomed as Erica took Butters' hand and began to dance.  
After a half-hour of swaying to love songs, Mr. Mackey grabbed the microphone and began to announce the Cow Queen.  
"Mmkay, the three finalists are..." Mackey glanced down at his clipboard, "Sally Darson...Bebe Stevens...and...oh...Eric Cartman?"  
"I go by Erica, dammit!" an enraged Cartman growled loudly enough that it echoed through the gym.  
Mr. Mackey cleared his throat. "Mmkay, please come up on stage and we'll announce the winners."  
The three girls lined up, grinning in anticipation.  
"The runner up is..." Mr. Mackey muttered into the microphone, "Sally Darson!"  
Sally squealed, running towards Mr. Mackey and snatching her crown. After hooking it into her hair, she nabbed the microphone from him and shouted, "THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" With that, she darted offstage and to her date.  
Mackey picked the mic up again and began to announce the winner. "In first place..."  
Bebe and Erica held their breath. Who would it be?  
"Eric Cartman."  
Erica grunted before realizing she'd come in first place. "Oh...oh, my fucking god..." Her voice broke as she slowly walked up to the microphone to accept her crown. Curtsying, she bowed her head and Mr. Mackey set the crown on top.  
"I...I really didn't expect this. I was so sure I'd lose..."  
Suddenly, she felt a wave of pressure fly upwards from her stomach. The growling pressure in her abdomen had reached it's peak, and the worst thing possible happened.  
Erica burped, quite loudly, directly into the microphone.  
The whole gym began to laugh at her. She tried to back away, but tripped over the microphone's cord. The jacket tied around her waist became unfastened, exposing the tear in her dress and the soft flesh that caused it. Once again crying, she ran off the stage, dress askew. Her crown fell off as she fled.  
Butters jumped on stage, flung his jacket over his shoulder, and went after her.  
"Erica...wait for me! I've got your crown..."  
She was sobbing on the bench. "I don't deserve that crown. I'm not a real girl and I'm a whiny, overemotional bitch and everybody hates me!" She lurched over, groaning and clutching her stomach.  
"None of that is true. You're a lot of fun to be around because you're interesting. I can think of twenty-five people who like you. And you're as real of a girl as the lady in the next bathroom stall." He rested his hands upon her round cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. You are beautiful and hilarious and...well, to be honest, you're my favorite person."  
"Mr. Mackey kept calling me 'Eric'..."  
"Well, you know what?" Butters glanced at the door. "F-fuck Mr. Mackey. You're my Erica, and nothing's gonna change that."  
Erica gestured to the door. "Screw those guys, we're going home."  
The cow queen and her boyfriend rolled off in a sports car that night, feeling victorious.  
And the next day, everyone remarked that the Cow Queen lived up to her title.


End file.
